Moving Is Never Easy: A Girl's Side of the Story
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: As the title suggests, it's about how a singer would move into her new place with her sister and two best friends. Everything seems to work out at first for our main character, but then her plans falls apart and her vision of the world shatters to pieces. What is she going to do? Follow her heart or her head? Skilene, Fralene, PrivateXOC
1. Moving in

"Timeee…" The brunette held one side of her headphones as she sang into the mic in the studio. "You know how to pull me back-" The curly brown haired was wearing a cropped jacket over a printed shirt. She wore dark blue belted jeans with brown boots. Her only accessory was a gold colored charm bracelet with all kinds of charms.

"Wait, wait, wait, Marlene!" Marlene looked at the glass at her manager, Mr. Tofu as he stood behind the technician. "Let's take a break for now, girl. We need that voice for the concert."

"K, Tof." Marlene put the headphones down as she went out the door. She went straight to the technician, who just so happened to be her best friend Cleopatra or Cleo Shire as Mr. Tofu walked out. Cleo had nicely tanned skin, a bit brighter than Marlene's tan and had dark brown hair. She had purple eyes that complimented her outfit, which consisted of a light pink shirt, jeans, light orange cardigan and white sneakers and over-sized pink and purple glasses. Marlene picked up a water bottle as she leaned on the table opposite from the controls. "What do you think, Cloe?" Kate folded her arms as she spun around in her chair to face Marlene.

"Not bad, Marlene. Next thing you know, you could be the next Mizz Nina."

"Mizz Nina?"

"She's from Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. New singer. You should hear her single 'What You Waiting For' with Colby O'Donnis."

"Maybe I'll listen. I could sing her song, if Mr. Tofu would find me a partner to sing with."

"Yeah, you wish." The two girls turned to the door as a girl entered the room. She closed the door silently then leaned on it as she crossed her fair-skinned arms. "Mr. Tofu's not signing you a deal with your 'partner', Marlene. Not in a million years."

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit Ash?" Ash was short for Ashley, who was that strong-willed friend that completed the girls' triangle of friends. She had a strong build, long straight black hair that reached her waist. Her outfit for that day was her usual pair of black jeans, white singlet with chain belts hanging from her waist. Her black leather boots always completed her look, she never leaves without them.

"Nope, just heard him muttering. Guess he forgot that I have the duty of protecting our future star here."

"Future star?" Cleo scoffed as she turned back to the control panel. "This girl's going to be the next sensation, Ash."

"Whatever. I don't really care about those stuff. I just want to do my stuff, like protecting other people and relations."

"And relations? I don't think that's proper English."

"And again, don't care." Ash collected her hair and tied it up in a ponytail. "So when are you guys leaving?"

"I don't know. I'm supposed to get a message from Kate when the movers come. And so far," Marlene picked up her phone and looked through it before looking at her friends, "she has sent me nothing."

"Maybe she's still in school."

"Yeah, we all know that little sister of Marlene's always loves to hang out at school." Ash said sarcastically.

"Well sorry. I was just suggesting something."

"Nah, I think she's just having her farewell party."

"Farewell party?"

"Yeah, she told me about it. Said she was going straight home and call me afterwards."

"Maybe we should just go home and check ourselves. We could always go back for Katelyn."

"I am not leaving my sister behind! Do you know what time it is?" Cleo picked up her phone and read a message.

"It's pretty late, I suppose…" Cleo pocketed her phone as she got up.

"Well, if we're not leaving her behind, she's leaving us behind."

"Why?"

"She just sent us a message that she snuck into the mover's truck while they were still moving the furniture and now, she's already on the highway to Manhattan New York."

"What?" Marlene and Ash checked their phones as Cleo stood up and got her bag.

"This is insane! How could that girl do that?"

"She snuck into the-"

"I didn't mean it that way, Cleo. I know how she got in, she just texted me in full detail. Just skimmed through until I realized that what she's doing is super illegal." Ash said as she pocketed her phone. "As in super…with extra emphasis."

"I think we should just go-" Marlene was just about to turn the knob when Ash pulled her back, just as the door swung back. Marlene adjusted her jacket and turned to Ash as Mr. Tofu strode in. "Thanks Ash." Ash nodded her head and crossed her arms as she glared at the prestigious manager as he adjusted his suit and looked at Marlene.

"Okay Marlene. Transport's all ready, so you and your posse better get yourselves there on time so that the car could drop you off. You should reach Manhattan in two days' time."

"Two days? But I have to be there by tomorrow."

"Why? Your fans need you to be fresh, not hurried. That would just be, bad."

"But-"

"No buts. Go back home now and wait." Marlene was about to open her mouth again when Mr. Tofu narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you have something to say, Marlene?"

"Well, my-"

"That was rhetorical. Now start packing." Mr. Tofu turned and walked away.

"Man that is one bossy guy." Ash looked after him as the three walked in the opposite direction.

"That's his job, isn't it?" Ash looked back one time before looking forward.

"Sure…"

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"We do as he says?"

"Was that rhetorical?"

"No! Of course not! I really want to save my sister, but I have to obey my boss. Besides, what kind of mess could she get into? And I'm sure she'll do the right thing if she was caught."

Meanwhile…

Miles away, a little brown haired girl who had just finished middle school and was on her way to high school, literally, was sitting on a dining room chair as she had her phone placed in between her hands, texting rapidly. She paused for a minute as the truck she was in halted to a stop.

"Finally, the last inspection." The girl hid her phone and wore her backpack as she climbed on top of wardrobe and hid under a tarpaulin. The two doors at the end opened and in came in two police officers with flashlights and revolvers on their belts. They flashed the light around the truck and the girl closed her eyes as the light landed on her.

"Hey, what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That." The police officer lowered his flashlight and walked toward the wardrobe as his friend followed close behind.

"Oh no…" The girl whispered as she snug down into the top of the wardrobe.

"What are you even looking at?" The second officer asked as he followed his partner. The first officer stopped and flashed his light on him. The second shielded his eyes.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He flashed the light on the wardrobe again and continued walking. His partner shook his head and followed him. The police officers continued to walk forward, getting closer and closer to where the girl was…

**Mikaela ~ MikaDaphne28 here! SO, yeah, that's the first chappie for this story, and sorry for it being super short, but I promise that there would at least be action in the next. So, could you guess who the girl is? And what do you think is going to happen to her? Will she be fund out, or will she be safe? Who knows? Definitely not you! ^-^, okay, sorry about that, but seriously, please review. Reviews hurt, but they're good for the self-esteem and stuff. And also, I'm really sorry for the extremely lame name that is 'Mr. Tofu'. I got nothing else on my mind...it was what I got. ^-^. Mikaela signing out! (PS. Mikaela is not my real name! Just a name I love, aside from Selena, which I use a lot. AND REVIEW! Man, I'm hyper…^-^ Bonjour!)**


	2. Kidnapped!

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Please let it not be me. Please let it not be me." The girl murmured as she made herself smaller. "Please let it not be me. And I know it doesn't work in Math class, but please let it not be me."

"Seriously, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" The second officer toward the wardrobe and reached forward as he lowered his flashlight. He took a piece of shiny cloth from the chair the girl had placed there so that she could easily get up and down. He shoved it into his partner's hands as he flashed the light on it. "Don't you know who that belongs to?" His partner fingered the cloth.

"Um…who?" He looked at the first officer, who slapped his forehead.

"From Mizz MS! She wore this during her last concert!"

"Mizz MS? Oh, Mizz MS! That singer. She's pretty."

"And moving to Manhattan?"

"That means we would be neighbors!"

"Or could. A lot of people are moving to the Big Apple."

"Come on, let's just go." The officer threw the cloth back and the two walked back out, careful not to step on anything. When the doors closed, the girl peeked out from the tarpaulin then carefully made her way down. She tiptoed forward carefully in the darkness and stopped as she heard people outside talking.

"Okay, you can go now."

"Thanks." The driver said before revving up the motor. The whole truck just got thrust forward, and so did the girl, who stepped back, only to slip on the discarded cloth. She fell backwards, with her arms outstretched, trying to grab anything to stop her fall. But all she grabbed was the pole that was holding up the other things, so that all things on the platform it was holding up wouldn't fall. Both girl and pole fell, and so did the items on it. The whole mess made a loud *CRASH!* and the truck stopped to a sudden halt causing more items to fall.

"What was that?"

"I dunno. But we'd better check the back, just in case. The boss doesn't like refunds."

"Okay." The girl pushed off clothes, bags and other boxes as she got to her feet. Doors slammed not far away and soon sunlight filled into the room. The girl shielded her eyes as two huge shadows blocked the entrance, and her only means of escape…

"It's a girl!"

"We have a stowaway! Get the police, Mac!"

"On it!" The smaller shadow ran off as the bigger one proceeded to the girl, who was still recovering from her fall.

"And you're coming with me, young lady."

"Huh? Wait, I can explain!" The guy ignored her plea and grabbed her, but missed as she dodged and darted right past him. She jumped off the back of the truck and headed off in another direction as the smaller trucker returned with a few officers. He pointed after her as she ran across the highway, jumping over the divider as she headed to the city.

"Get her! She's the one!" The officers took chase after her. The girl kept looking behind her as she continued to run. She soon reached the busy streets and hectic sidewalks and she quickly mingled with them. The police were still on her trail when she decided to take an alternate route through side streets, but they were still following her. She then darted behind a wall and the police ran past her. She breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall, just as two shadows approached her. A finger reached out and touched her shoulder. The girl screamed as she turned to look, only to have a hand clamp over her mouth and a cute little face with baby blue eyes.

"Shh…" The boy, who was around her age, put a finger to his mouth as his other hand was still clamped over her mouth. "I won't hurt you." The girl looked at him before nodding. "Okay." The boy let her go and pulled her back as his companion, who was a guy with a scar on his face and red hair in the shape of a Mohawk, followed the two with a confused look. They stopped in another alleyway, which was very deserted.

"So…" The girl started slowly, looking at them carefully.

"So what?"

"I mean, why did you have to sneak up on me like that? You almost scared me silly."

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just that, you look so exhausted and scared and stuff. I just didn't want to scare you by just saying out loud if you're okay."

"You know, that would have just worked."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay, you don't have to say sorry that much. I guess I deserve it."

"Deserve what?"

"Deserve to be scared. By the way, I'm Katelyn Sullivan, but you can call me Kate." The girl extended one hand to the boy. The boy took it gently and they shook hands.

"I'm Private. And this is Rico." He gestured to his partner, who gave a quick nod.

"Random question here…"

"Shoot."

"Please tell me you guys aren't dangerous men who might kill me?" Kate stepped back once as Private looked at her.

"What? No, I'm not really the killing type."

"And your friend?" Kate pointed to Rico, who was just standing off the side leaning on the wall. Private looked at him before turning to Kate.

"Well…maybe?" Private shrugged. Kate stared at Rico who was chewing on a wad of gum, blowing small bubbles at times.

"Okay…" Kate stepped back slowly. "I'll just go save myself now…" She continued to step back.

"No wait!" Private stepped forward, making Kate stop. "He really wouldn't hurt you intentionally! It's just his job to do it!" Rico stopped leaning on the wall as he glared at the back of Private's head.

"Private!" Rico sternly said. Private turned around slowly and shrugged slowly as he grinned sheepishly.

"He, sorry…" Rico shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Skipper not gonna like dis." Kate looked at the two confusedly.

"Skipper? Who's Skipper?"

"Skippah? Skippah's my leader. He's like the coolest ever and he-Ow!" Private rubbed his head where Rico and slapped him. "Rico!" Rico just shook his head.

"No no no. Not that. Not now. Not her."

"Oh right…sorry." Private turned back to Kate who tilted her head as she stared at the two. "Just pretend you never heard anything I said. It was never true." Rico slapped his forehead as Private grinned sheepishly again.

"Well…is that just great, Private. Or is that a lie too?" Kate crossed her arms as she looked at Private.

"What's a lie?"

"Your name. Is your name really Private?"

"Well, it's what I've been called since the guys took me in…"

"Okay…" Kate looked around then took out her phone. "It's still early. Kate turned back to Private and Rico. "Could you find me the nearest convenience store?"

"Wait…" Private turned back to Rico. "Do you think we could-"

"Sure…" Rico slipped his hands into his pockets as he went behind Private. Private turned back to Kate and grinned.

"Well, you heard him. We've got time. Come on." Privet went in lead as Kate and Rico followed him. Soon, they were on their way and Kate and Private were side-by-side, talking about anything that crossed their minds.

"Wait, you've seriously haven't been to school for a long time?" Kate looked at the boy incredulously.

"Yeah, really long if you ask me. But why do you ask?"

"Like, hello? Everyone has to go to school. We all have to. And if we complete at least all the requirements, we could choose if we want to go to college or not. And for the record, I'm not."

"Why? Kowalski says it's fine to go to school."

"Oh, it's not that. I just want to do whatever I want at my young age. Freedom doesn't come in free, you know."

"I know."

"Oh, and it's because I really want to do what I want, as in what I really want, like travel the world, help people, finally learn some kind of martial arts to protect myself against evil people, stuff like that."

"Really?" Private asked as Rico grinned while taking out another wad of gum, throwing the old one in a trash can.

"Really. I mean, how awesome would that be?"

"Very?"

"And you got it! And the best part is that I get to be myself and love it. And that I also get to make my own decisions and to make what I want on my path of life."

"Wow…" Private looked away.

"That's it?" Private turned back to Kate.

"Huh?"

"That's all you can say? Aren't you at least going to destroy my world vision or something? 'Cause that's what the other kids always do. They're always saying that I probably won't make it, but I will. Why don't you add your comment? Negativity pushed me up the ladder to success and it always will."

"Comment? Umm…" Rico walked towards them and pointed ahead of them.

"Look." The two stopped and looked at where he was pointing, which was at a big 7-11 store.

"Oh perfect!" Kate clapped once before turning to the two. "Hey thanks. Hope we meet again. See ya!" Kate waved to them before running to the store. Private and Rico waved after her before going back. Kate entered the store and quickly found a phone booth. She took out a quarter and inserted it into the slot. She dialed the number and the person at the other end answered at the second ring.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Marlene! Marlene, it's me Kate."

"Kate? Kate, where are you?"

"In Manhattan?"

"What?"

"Didn't you receive the texts I sent you three?"

"We did, ding-a-bell. What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, I just thought I could be ahead and stuff. And so I could pick my room…"

"Kate…"

"Well, sorry! But I just wanted to be ahead and stuff."

"Okay fine. But we won't be able to get to get there now…"

"Why?"

"'Cause Mr. Tofu says that I have to be fresh for the concert and stuff so I might be in Manhattan with the other two in two days' time…"

"Two days? But why? Oh wait, Mr. Tofu…should've known. Well, I guess I can manage two days…I already took the spare key and I have enough money for one week, thanks to the power of saving."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should just send-"

"No, it's seriously fine."

"Are you sure? 'Cause we can't be there until the day after tomorrow."

"I'm sure."

"Are you super sure? Because you really don't know anyone there and we really don't have any relatives there…"

"Doesn't Doris's ex-boyfriend live here?"

"Wait a minute, how do you know that?" Cleo's voice was heard and Kate silently cursed herself.

"This thing's on loudspeaker, right…"

"It sure is. So how do you know that my sister's ex lives in Manhattan?"

"Um…I did my research?" Cleo huffed and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you were listening to us…we thought you were sleeping whenever we had our nightly discussions."

"Yeah, you thought I was sleeping. How come Ash knew about it and you don't?"

"No I don't." Ash protested as Marlene and Cleo looked at her.

"Ash…" Cleo and Marlene said at the same time.

"Well…"

"See my point?" Kate pointed out, looking around her.

"I can punish you later. But for now, why would you want to go to my sister Doris's ex for help?"

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, he's my sister's ex-boyfriend. Second, I don't know where he lives now."

"Well, I do. He lives in Manhattan in Central Park Residences."

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"I read Doris's address book."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Okay good. So maybe you can ask, but don't tell him that you're a friend of Doris, you have no idea what this guy will think of you. And remember, you're asking for help, not saying that you're my sister's friend, you got it?"

"Sure…*Female computer voice: 'your call will end soon. Please put in another quarter'* Oh no." Kate checked her pockets. "Oh great, of all times?"

"What?"

"I don't have even one more quarter. And the call's going to end."

"Don't you have a phone?"

"I don't really have that much battery in my phone…3 bars out of five, I guess…make that two."

"Oh well. Kate, be careful, okay? I don't really want to do this, but, well, just be careful. See you in two days."

"Yeah, okay. Okay, bye."

"Bye!" Cleo and Ash shouted.

"BYE!" Kate shouted back, grinned and slammed the phone back into the handle. She then looked around in the box. "I'm gonna need something better than this…" Kate got out and went inside the store. She came out with her bag full of magazines, candies, chocolates and other assorted items she had bought, with still a lot of money left in her wallet. "I'm glad I listened to Cleo about those money saving tips. And according to that cute store clerk, I have to take Bus 35 to Manhattan St. then I'll walk the rest of the way. Okay…" Kate waited for the bus as it rolled in. She boarded it and stopped off at Manhattan St. She walked down the sidewalk and looked casually around at the seemingly peaceful houses. "Good thing Kowalski doesn't live that far." Then Kate chuckled quietly to herself. "It's also a good thing I didn't tell Cleo that I read her address book too. THAT'S where I really got the address. Doris already erased Kowalski off her list."

"Hi!" Kate turned around to see a little boy, who was younger and shorter than her.

"Oh, hi. What's your name?" Mort stared at her for a while before answering.

"I'm Mort!" Mort waved.

"Okay…hi, Mort?"

"Hi!" Mort waved at her again.

"Hmm…" Kate backed away slowly as Mort stared at her.

"Are you walking away?"

"No…"

"Okay!" He chirped.

"This is getting creepy…" Kate muttered before looking at Mort. "I'll just be going, Mort."

"Going where?"

"To a friend's house."

"Who's the friend? Is it a mango? 'Cause I love mangoes!"

"Mangoes? Why would I be friends…" Kate looked at Mort before changing her mind. "Um, no, I don't have any mango friends right now, but I do have a family friend living nearby. His name is Kowalski."

"Kowalski? Oh! Kowalski! I know a Kowalski! He lives here!"

"You do, huh? Could you show me where?"

"Show you where?" Mort looked at Kate innocently.

"To Kowalski? Could you show me the house?"

"But why would you want to see a house?"

"No, I want to see the house of Kowalski. Do you know Kowalski?" Kate said slowly.

"I know Kowalski! And I know a house!"

"Okay good-"

"But I don't know a house named Kowalski." Kate face-palmed her face and let her hand slide off it slowly.

"God help me…" Mort looked at her with a tilted head.

"Are you angry?" Kate sighed and crossed her arms.

"No, Mort."

"Oh, okay."

"But I do want to know where Kowalski lives? Could you show me where he lives?" Kate said slowly this time as she did some hand gestures. Mort looked at her before shouting,

"Okay!" Mort skipped away and Kate sighed in relief before following the boy. Minutes later, Mort stopped before a normal two-story house. On its left, a movers' truck was placed just at the end of the driveway, with two men unloading furniture and boxes into it. "This is it!" Mort pointed at it.

"Are you sure this is Kowalski's house, Mort?" Kate turned to Mort, but there was nothing there. She did a complete turn before gasping. "Oh my gosh. Please don't tell me I was conversing with a ghost."

"Ghosts? Where!?" Kate gave a short scream before covering her mouth and glaring at Mort, who stared at her with scared and shocked eyes. "Where did you see the ghost? Is he or she scary?" The little guy hugged himself as Kate put both hands on her hips angrily.

"Mort!"

"What?"

"Ugh. Nevermind." Mort tilted his head again before speaking.

"You're weird. I like you!" Mort shouted back before skipping away.

"Wha?" Kate stared after him before shaking her head. "Mamma mia…" Kate walked briskly to the house and was about to knock on it when it swung open, revealing darkness. Kate peered inside. "Cool-AH!" She was suddenly pulled in, tied to a chair with a blindfold and left alone. "Hello? Helllllooooo? I don't do well in darkness! I'm afraid of the dark! HELLO! GET ME OFF THIS CHAIR PLEASE!"

"Kate?" Kate closed her mouth as she recognized the voice.

"Private? Private! Hey am I glad to see you! Or at least hear you, cause I can't really see you…well, that just spoiled the mood." Kate felt something take off her blindfold and in the dim light, she could see Private. Private continued to untie her from the chair.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"Um…"

"Private?" Private turned around as a black figure came up behind him. "You know this girl, Private?"

"Yes, Skippah. She's a friend. Please let her go." The black figure didn't move for a minute, and Kate could plainly feel the many pairs of eyes on her, suggesting that there was more than the two of them in the room.

"Yeah, this is even creepier than that Mort kid…" Kate hugged herself as she looked around in the darkness. Private looked back at Kate.

"You already met Mort?"

"Yes…I'm just glad I didn't freak out. I thought he was a ghost or something."

"I thought that too…" Private murmured before walking away.

"Private?" Kate called after him but stayed in her place. Seconds later, the lights turned on in the room and Kate could plainly see the four men, including Private in the room. Rico was there, and so were two other men. One of them was taller than Private but shorter than Rico and the really tall one, who towered everyone else. Private was positioned near a light switch, but he quickly went to Kate as everyone stared at her.

"I'll just bring her out…"

"You do that." The short one said before turning around and walking away.

"Come on, Kate." Private gently pulled Kate out. Kate looked at Rico, who grinned and waved at her before attending to a table full of weapons.

"Cool…" Kate then shook her head and stopped in her tracks, making Private stop too. "Wait."

"Why?"

"I came here for a reason."

"And what would that be?"

"I just want to see Kowalski." The tall one looked up as the other one, who Kate considered to be Skipper, came marching back in.

"And what would you want to do with him?" He asked.

"What?"

"What do you want to do with Kowalski?" He asked again.

"I just want to ask him a favor."

"What kind of favor?" The tall one got up and looked at her.

"Well…"

Minutes later…

"…and that would bring me all the way here. I'm just asking for help." Kate explained as everyone else stared at her.

"Why exactly would we help you?"

"Well, first of all, I'm just asking Kowalski, who I presume is you," Kate pointed at Kowalski, "to help me."

"Help you with what? You seem perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, you've already stocked yourself with essential needs, you have the keys to the new house and you came here by yourself, 'cept for the tiny help you got from Mort." Kate looked to the side thoughtfully before turning back to him.

"Yeah...I did!" But Kate's smile turned upside down. "But Marlene wouldn't like it if I was alone at home. If I got kidnapped, she'll first murder the kidnapper, you and then me." Kowalski gestured to himself.

"Why me?"

"Because, I told her that you would be taking care of me, and didn't you hear me when I told you guys about the call just now?" Kowalski glared at her with arms crossed. "What?" She asked innocently. Kowalski sighed and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Look, I really-" Skipper interrupted him.

"Would love to take care of you, kid."

"What?!" Kowalski and Kate looked at him in surprise.

"First of all, the name's Katelyn Sullivan, or Kate for short, and second of all, are you serious?" Skipper raised a brow at her.

"I thought you wanted somebody to take care of you?" Kate collected herself and smiled at him sweetly.

"I mean, really Mister?"

"Yes, really."

"Why?" Kowalski whined and the shorter man turned to him.

"I think you need a little discipline, Kowalski," at the word 'discipline', Private and Rico snickered, earning a glare from Kowalski, "and practice on your responsibilities will help achieve that mark, since I've been pass that road." Private looked up at Skipper in surprise.

"You've babysat before, Skippah?" Skipper did a double take.

"Wha?" He shook his head. "No, I meant the drills I received for disobedience. At least Kowalski doesn't have to go through twice the training, or does he want to?" Skipper glanced at Kowalski whose eyes grew big before he chuckled nervously.

"Oh, no thank you, Skipper. I'd _gladly_ take care of the little men-I mean, kid." Kowalski laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, gripping it a bit. Kate looked up at him and raised a brow at him.

"Good. You can go pack up a bit then head over to her place, soldier. And remember, no testing or any science work in your lab or mini lab until her guardians are back. Or you'll be cleaning the toilets for months."

"Yes sir!"

"Go pack." Skipper ordered and Kowalski rushed up the stairs. Skipper looked after him before turning to Kate. "To be honest, Kate, I think you're just going to be a handful to him." Kate frowned at him. "And I would really appreciate if you double his workload." At that, Kate grinned. "Could you do that?"

"Yes sir!" Kate mimicked Kowalski, adding in a little salute. Skipper grinned and saluted her back before looking at Private.

"I like this kid." Private looked at Kate then at Skipper as the guy started for the kitchen.

"Did I hear that right?" Private pointed after Skipper while looking at Rico, who shrugged, a surprised expression on his face.

"Can't 'lieve he sad dat."

"Yeah, me too." Kate looked between the two.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Skippah hardly comments nicely on a newcomer."

"'Speshialy a yong gurl.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Rico just smiled at her and stuffed his hands into his pockets, chewing on another piece of gum.

"Guess you gave a good first impression on Skippah, Kate. Congrats." Private smiled at her.

"Thanks...I guess?"

*Boom!*

"Ah!" Kate quickly latched onto Private when the loud sound resounded around the building. "What was that?" She asked fearfully.

"Um, Kate?" A nervous voice made Kate turn to her right and finding herself face-to-face with Private. Private and Kate looked at each other before the two backed away, red lining their cheeks. Skipper came storming out of the kitchen.

"Hoover Dam, Kowalski!" Skipper glared up. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, Skipper!" Kowalski called as he ran down the steps, holding onto one briefcase. "I was in a hurry!"

"In a hurry my foot..." Skipper murmured while shaking his head and heading back to the kitchen. Kowalski grinned at him before looking at Kate.

"Come on, kid. Time to go home."

"My name's KATE! K-A-T-E! KATE!" Kowalski backed away a bit, eyes as wide as saucers.

"O-kay. You didn't have to scream like a little brat, Kate." Kate stomped her foot with fists by her sides.

"I am not a brat!" Kowalski sighed and opened the front door.

"Can we just go before Skipper storms out again?" Kate stormed out and Kowalsk sighed before unknowingly slamming the door shut.

*Smash!*

"KOWALSKI!" Kowalski jumped at the voice before grabbing Kate's hand.

"Okay, Kate, time to go."

**Mikaela ~ Well, sorry I only updated now, please forgive me. I've been surfing through other stories, hoping I could just continue, but I seem intent on reading then writing, so sorry. I hope you like the story so far. My mind's a little fuzzy on the details for this story, but I have to say, this is going to be very interesting, especially when you get to Ma-whoops! Almost gave away the climax of this story. I'll try to update soon! Paalam at Salamat!**


End file.
